


Encroaching Darkness

by GreenFire66



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blindfolds, Claiming Bites, Cock Rings, Consensual Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Smut, safe words, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFire66/pseuds/GreenFire66
Summary: “I just want to fuckin’ escape it all. Close my eyes for five goddamn minutes and feel something that isn't fear, y'know?”A pause, a moment of contemplation before piercing blue eyes turned to hold his gaze. A coy smirk fell on the lips that Fjord stared at.“I think that can be arranged.”(-)Or, Fjord needs help to escape from his nightmares, and Caleb offers a unique solution to the problem.





	Encroaching Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5; Prompt 5: Dreams/Nightmares
> 
> Can't believe I turned this wonderful prompt into an excuse to write my first smut fic. I'm only slightly sorry.

Darkness always left Fjord feeling on edge. Fjord considered himself as someone who liked to take risks, venture down unknown paths, gamble here and there. The unknown was his element.

Except, that seemed to be less and less the case as this journey continued. Night meant sleep and sleep meant dreams and dreams meant being stared down by an all-knowing, all-seeing eldritch serpent demon who wanted to choke Fjord in his sleep.

_ “I just want to fuckin’ escape it all. Close my eyes for five goddamn minutes and feel something that isn't fear, y'know?” _

A pause, a moment of contemplation before piercing blue eyes turned to hold his gaze. A coy smirk fell on the lips that Fjord stared at.

_ “I think that can be arranged.” _

 

“Ca-Cay…” Fjord heard himself moan out, lost in the feel of Caleb's tongue lapping at his exposed breast.

“Hm? Yes, Fjord?” If Fjord had any vision, he knew he would be met with the familiar sight of Caleb suppressing his famous shit-eating smirk. “Is there something you wish to say?”

Fjord reached blindly forward, almost losing his balance until his hand met some part of Caleb, what turned out to be his hair, and gently urged him towards Fjord. Fjord sat himself up as much as he could manage with Caleb on top of him as he crashed their lips together in a kiss. Fjord's hunger drove him on, as lips, teeth, and tongue clashed in a fervent battle.

Fjord felt an arm wrap around and behind his neck.

“I thought we agreed  **_I_ ** was in control here, hm?”

“Wha-” Caleb’s hand squeezed on Fjord’s hardened dick, the sensation masked by the feel of his trousers. Trousers which at this point he was not above begging Caleb to rip off of him.

“Fuck!” Fjord's fist slammed into the mattress, his groan cut off as Caleb's tongue once more took purchase in his mouth.

Caleb chuckled into the kiss. With a huff, Fjord reached around Caleb with the arm that wasn't currently straining to hold him upright.

Fjord took pride in the lustful gasp at the resounding smack and squeeze of Caleb's ass.

His pride was short lived. A whine escaped him as Caleb's hand traced the trail of hair that escaped into his trousers, and Fjord moaned at the feel of Caleb's hands underneath.

“Caleb. Caleb,” Fjord gasped, Caleb’s name a mantra on his lips. Fjord felt Caleb’s fingers trail his thighs and hips, felt Caleb’s thumb ghost over his tip. Above him, Caleb repositioned, and Fjord whined at the loss of heat.

“Cay-”

“Shh, shh,” Caleb assured him, and Fjord eased up as Caleb gripped the hem of his breaches and lowered them. Fjord shivered at the feel of the chill air against his naked skin. “I’m here,  _ Bärchen _ .”

Fjord’s eyes closed instinctively, despite the blindfold that already blocked his vision. There was a moment of stillness, and Fjord’s breath hitched.

And then Caleb took Fjord’s dick in his mouth, and any other sensation was lost. Fjord’s hand found purchase in Caleb’s hair, gently urging him faster as Caleb’s head bobbed up and down. 

Fjord threw his head back onto the pillow in frustration. He always enjoyed the view of Caleb sucking his cock, and to not have that visual left Fjord… strangely empty. His mind filled in what his eyes couldn’t provide: Caleb, flushed, eyes shut in concentration. The smirk that Fjord never failed to see when Caleb ran his tongue slowly along the length of Fjord's dick.

Much like he was doing in this exact moment.

“Fuckin’! Cay-” Fjord moaned. Caleb gave his cock a few light tugs as he licked and bit at Fjord’s thighs. 

Fjord felt Caleb still for a second, drawing away. Next to him, Fjord heard the bedside table drawer open, and Caleb seemed to rummage through for a quick second.

“Do you trust me, Fjord?”

“Always.” Fjord didn’t care what the context for that question was, the answer was the same.

Fjord felt Caleb’s heat back away, and Fjord heard the creak in the mattress as Caleb stood up.

“Cay-?”

“I’m right here,  _ Bärchen _ .” Caleb’s voice sounded off from his left. “Can you be patient like a good boy?”

Fjord whined at the pet name, arousal coursing through his body and straight to his groin. “Just… don’t leave.”  

“I would never, Fjord.” Caleb replied with certainty so resolute that Fjord could only nod in response. 

Silence coursed through the room, and Fjord bit his bottom lip just to keep from talking. From pleading or begging Caleb to come back, to touch him. Something. Anything.

But Caleb asked Fjord to be patient, and Fjord could do that. For Caleb, he would do anything.

If Fjord had Caleb’s mind, he could count the seconds as they passed, and he’d know if it was minutes or hours before he heard Caleb stand up from the desk in their room and approach the bed once more. “So patient for me, Fjord. Such a good boy.” 

A hand returned to Fjord’s cock, flaccid from the lack of attention, and held it steady. In the next moment, Fjord felt something slide over his tip and down. Something cold, something metallic.

Oh. Oh no.

_ Oh yes. _ A masochistic part of Fjord’s brain replied giddily; and honestly Fjord couldn’t find it in him to argue back. 

The ring slid into place, and Fjord’s cock twitched at the sudden attention it was receiving. Caleb adjusted the ring until it rested at the base of Fjord’s cock.

Fjord heard Caleb spit, and not a moment later, a slicked hand held Fjord’s dick and Caleb’s thumb traced Fjord’s tip.

“Gods, Cay,” Fjord moaned, sinking further into the pillow. Caleb’s other hand slid along Fjord’s chest, alternating between rubbing circles around Fjord’s nipple and gently pinching it.

Caleb was always meticulous when it came to love-making, making sure every part of Fjord was taken care of, and Fjord shivered at the thought of Caleb using that brain of his for  _ Fjord  _ of all people. 

He truly wondered what he did to deserve Caleb, marveled at the fact Caleb settled for Fjord as his mate when-

“You’re thinking, love,” Caleb stated, and Fjord flushed at the sudden attention. “Clearly I’m not trying hard enough.”

“Now, hey, that’s not-” Fjord’s sentence was cut off as Caleb lapped at that spot on his inner thigh, tongue dancing across Fjord’s skin and sending jolts of arousal through his body. Caleb continued to work Fjord’s dick, and Fjord’s hand moved from Caleb’s hair to the bed sheets, afraid that he would start pulling strands of hair if he kept his grip.

“Fuck!” Fjord sobbed. He wanted to see Caleb so bad, wanted to return even half of the pleasure Caleb was giving him. Caleb deserved that at least. Caleb deserved-

“You’re doing so well for me, Fjord,” Caleb commented in between flicks of his tongue. “Such a sight to behold. You’re so beautiful, laid out for me like this.”

Fjord couldn’t take the lack of connection. His hands rushed back to Caleb, almost magnetic in pull, and his hands found purchase in the bare skin of Caleb’s back.

“Cay, please,” Fjord moaned, and honestly he should have been concerned with how quickly Caleb had reduced him to begging.

“Tell me what you want, Fjord.” 

And Fjord’s response was to haul Caleb closer to him, and Fjord felt his lips curled in a smile as they kissed once more. Caleb nipped at Fjord’s bottom lip before Caleb moved to lick and suck at Fjord’s neck.

Fjord usually took this time to stare at the bite mark on Caleb’s neck, let himself become enraptured at the memory of that night when Caleb asked Fjord to claim him as his mate. Fjord had pledged that Caleb would always hold a place in his heart, mark or no mark, but Caleb insisted.

Now though, he was left to imagine it, to recall it with a stark memory that he was almost certain rivaled that of Caleb’s. His hand reached out, found Caleb’s cheek, and slid down until he was able to massage the spot in between Caleb’s neck and his left collarbone. 

Fjord heard a distinctive  _ pop _ , the sound of something opening, and he realized he had lost track of Caleb’s hands in the thrill of Caleb kissing and biting and sucking his neck and-

Fjord heard something being tossed to the ground as Caleb reached a hand underneath Fjord, and Caleb began to rub circles around Fjord’s entrance.

“Gods, fuck, yes, Caleb,” Fjord moaned. Caleb was ever patient as his fingers slowly worked Fjord’s ass. Fjord’s breaths grew heavier with every new motion, and honestly Fjord wasn’t sure how patient his body was going to allow him to be.

By the time Fjord’s brain stabilized enough to gain conscious thought, Caleb had stilled, and Fjord could feel a second finger daring to join its companion. “You good, Fjord?”

“Don’t. Fuckin’. Stop." Fjord hissed, and Caleb  _ snickered _ as he inserted the second finger.

Sweat traced down Fjord’s forehead, and he could feel it pool against the cloth that covered his eyes. Instinctively his hand reached up to readjust the bandana, but then Caleb’s hand seized Fjord’s wrist.

“Ah-ah, I don’t think so, love,” Caleb  _ purred _ . “That stays on until I say so.”

Fjord recognized they had a pair of established safe words, from many months back. If Fjord really wanted the blindfold off, that’s all he’d have to say.

Fjord simply nodded, and whined in protest when Caleb removed his fingers.

“Cay-”

“Have to make sure you don’t do that again, Fjord.” Caleb chided. Fjord heard the sound of the bin from underneath their bed being pulled out and  _ oh.  _ There were only so many things in there.

Fjord licked his lips and swallowed down air as Caleb placed a material that was all too familiar to Fjord against his wrists. Caleb hadn’t tied it yet, just held it there against Fjord’s skin so that Fjord could be on the same page.

“Do it,” Fjord affirmed. And it was only a matter of time as Caleb’s hands meticulously set to tie one end of each rope around Fjord’s wrists, now slotted together over Fjord’s head as Caleb tied the other half of each to the bed posts. 

There was something about being in this position, in front of Caleb, and only Caleb, that-

Caleb inserted both fingers in again, and Fjord choked down a sob.

Fjord could do nothing. Before, his hands could at least relish Caleb’s hair, his skin, but now even that option was stripped from him. He couldn’t see, couldn’t touch, could only take what Caleb gave him.

Fjord grunted as Caleb’s fingers arched in a curve. Fjord could feel himself already slipping into the point of no return. His cock lapped in the attention that his body was receiving, despite Caleb not even touching it currently.

“C-Cay. Caleb,” Fjord moaned in between breaths. “Please, I’m-”

Caleb added a third, and Fjord’s head hit the pillow with a groan. Caleb was picking up speed, intimately familiar with how to best ease Fjord into the process and how long before Fjord was prepped and ready. Caleb’s fingers pincered apart, further stretching Fjord, and Fjord’s hips slowly began to thrust into Caleb’s hand.

“Eager?” Caleb asked, and Fjord was certain the question was rhetorical.

“Caleb, I swear to fuck if you don’t start fucking me, I’ll-”

“You’ll what, Fjord? I don’t believe you’re in any position to make demands.”

And Fjord’s adrenaline spiked at that, and he felt an embarrassing surge of arousal shoot straight to his cock. 

“But,” Caleb removed the fingers, and Fjord felt empty. He had fucked up, gotten impatient. “I’m feeling generous, Fjord. Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Fjord whimpered.

“Louder.”

“Cay-”

“Louder. Fjord.” 

“Fuckin’ fuck me, please!” Fjord’s hips bucked uselessly forward. “I need to feel ya’, Cay. I need you inside me.”

“ _ Gut _ .” Caleb whispered next to Fjord’s ear as he slowly pushed in.

Fjord’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Caleb began to find a rhythm within Fjord. It took all of Fjord’s willpower not to thrust his hips against Caleb. All Fjord could do was wrap his legs behind Caleb’s back and let Caleb have his way with him.

A concept he was very much enjoying, if the growing tension in his cock wasn’t proof enough.

Fjord felt the bed divot next to his face from both sides, and realized with a flush that Caleb’s hands were positioned so that Caleb had a better angle over Fjord.

With so many of Fjord’s senses stripped from him, the ones that he still had access to were working in overdrive. Fjord heard the creak of the mattress with every surge of Caleb’s hips, felt Caleb’s sweat drip off of him and onto Fjord’s skin. 

Heard every grunt and moan and “Fjord” that escaped Caleb’s lips, and it was all Fjord could do to ride this euphoria with Caleb, to drink in every sense that wracked his body as Caleb was very much  _ there _ and  _ with him. _

The ring constrained against Fjord’s dick, nearly to the point of discomfort, when one of Caleb’s hands wrapped around him and rubbed up and down Fjord’s dick. There was no real rhythm or rhyme to their movements anymore, just a delicious mix of friction as their bodies slammed together.

Fjord was on the edge. Had been for a while now, he realizes with a groan. 

“Cay, Cay,” Fjord huffed, his breath quickening as his body begged for release. “I… I-”

“You’re doing so well, Fjord. So beautiful.” And Fjord bit back a sob at Caleb’s words. No matter how many times Fjord heard the compliments, a part of him still found it difficult to believe Caleb truly thought that about him.

“Can you keep going, Fjord? For me?”

Fjord bit his lip and nodded enthusiastically.

Caleb had never stopped, but Fjord felt Caleb pick up speed. Fjord obliged when he felt Caleb’s lips press against his, parted his lips to allow Caleb’s tongue to explore his mouth. Every surge of Caleb’s hips pushed him deeper into Fjord, and Fjord moaned into the kiss.

“So beautiful, Fjord. The love of my life, my everything.”

Fjord wanted to touch, so bad.

Wanted to hold his mate, his 'always'. Wanted to caress and cherish Caleb, wanted to make him feel every ounce of pleasure and love that he felt.

But he couldn’t.

That was the point, he knew this, but the anxiety spiked when he truly realized how helpless he was. How powerless he was.

His vision was useless, his wrists were still bound above him. His senses begged for a release, but the cock ring stripped even that from him. His body ached for something, anything. 

Caleb was just above him, an anchor against the crashing waves that threatened to consume him.

Just out of reach.

_ Useless, powerless. Weak. _

“C-Cay. Caleb,” Fjord choked. “Coast. Coast.”

Caleb slowed immediately, breaking the kiss as he moved to give Fjord space. “Fjord.” Caleb pulled out slowly. “What’s wrong? What can I-?”

“The… the ropes. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I-”

The tension in the ropes were gone immediately, cut by some spell if Fjord could hazard a guess.

Fjord’s arms were around Caleb, pulling him into an embrace even with the ropes still knotted around his wrists. Caleb complied immediately, going with Fjord’s whims and nuzzling under Fjord’s chin.

“I love ya’ so much, Cay,” Fjord sniffed, and even without being able to see, Fjord could feel Caleb looking up at Fjord.

“ _ Ich liebe dich auch _ , Fjord.” Caleb pressed a soft kiss against Fjord’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just-”

“Breathe,  _ Bärchen _ , your heart is going a mile a minute.”

And Fjord listened to Caleb’s words. He forced his brain to calm, sunk into the darkness that surrounded him. Caleb was in his arms, and he could hear Caleb’s breath and felt it against his skin. 

Caleb was there, and Fjord could sink into that truth.

“Any better?” Caleb asked tentatively. Slowly, he brushed the back of his hand against Fjord’s cheek.

Fjord’s heart swelled at the attention, and he nodded.

“Do you want the blindfold off too?” Caleb asked, and Fjord shook his head.

“I’m good, promise,” Fjord replied before adding, “I just needed… I needed to touch you. Needed to hold ya. I…”

“It’s okay, Fjord,” Caleb said, and Fjord felt Caleb rise up towards the head of the bed. “I’m sorry I suggested them.”

“No, I.” And Fjord swallowed. “Leave ‘em.”

“Fjord?”

Fjord’s face flushed, he was certain Caleb was analyzing him, and a part of him craved the attention, the scrutiny. Loved the idea of Caleb being fascinated with him. 

“I like the feel of them on my wrists. I just… it was the immobility, that’s all.”

“If you insist.” Caleb nodded. “Do you… want to continue?”

Fjord knew Caleb was being overly cautious. It was rare for them to use either of their safe words. Even with Fjord using the less dire of their two, Caleb still was hesitant.

“Cay, if you don’t get back to fucking me, I’m gonna have to finger myself to completion.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Caleb asked as he seemed to readjust himself, and Fjord felt Caleb’s tip at his entrance once more. “Because that would certainly be a pretty sight to behold.”

“Caleb,” Fjord moaned.

And Caleb slowly eased his way in, and this time Fjord reached his hands to entwine with Caleb’s hair. His legs wrapped behind Caleb, and he was once more lost in the sensations.

It was mere moments before Fjord found himself eager to pick up the pace and began bucking his hips against Caleb’s. Caleb moaned into the contact, and quickly sped up his thrusts.

“So eager.” And the way Caleb's voice deepened slightly as he spoke was  _ sinful _ . “I could just let you fuck yourself against me, if I wanted.”

Fjord’s moans were broken with a laugh. “I,” he huffed in between choked sobs of pleasure. “I wouldn’t be opposed.”

“For another time,” Caleb promised, and Fjord felt Caleb’s hands tease around Fjord’s cock. “But for now… you’ve been such a good boy for me. Do you want to come, Fjord?”

“Gods, yes,” Fjord moaned, lost entirely in the pleasure for too long. “Please, Caleb. Please let me come.”

“Been a while since I heard that voice,” Caleb replied, and only later would Fjord realize the implication of that sentence. 

Caleb undid the clasp of Fjord’s cock ring in one motion, and the build-up surged forward.

“Fuck! Cay!” Fjord shouted, his body bending forward in desperation to close the distance. Fjord heard Caleb spit before Caleb’s hand enclosed Fjord’s cock. The slick touch was too much, and Fjord moaned at the contact.

“I’m close too,” Caleb panted. Their thrusts long since devolved into a sporadic thirst for friction. “Come with me, Fjord.”

Euphoria crashed over Fjord, and he was gone. Caleb’s name was on his lips as he came, and there wasn’t a moment’s pause before Caleb’s face pressed into the crevice of Fjord’s neck. With a gasp, Caleb came, filling Fjord with his seed.

They lay there, and Fjord tenderly kissed the mark on Caleb’s neck as they both descended from their high.

Caleb reached his hands upward and undid the blindfold.

Fjord’s eyes adjusted surprisingly fast to the dim lighting of the room, and Caleb’s eyes were the first thing his vision latched on to. A blissful smile stretched across Caleb’s face, and that alone was the most important thing to Fjord.

Fjord pressed a kiss to Caleb’s forehead. “Hey, beautiful. Long time no see.”

Fjord drank in the sight of Caleb’s flush. “Sap.”

The silence mellowed after that, with both of them sinking into the comfort of each other’s presence. Caleb pulled slowly out of Fjord, and Fjord would have felt empty were it not for Caleb’s head still nestled against the nook of Fjord’s chin. 

Fjord watched as Caleb’s fingers traced a quick and practiced set of motions, the magical energies dispersed from his hand before enveloping Fjord’s chest, cleaning off his cum before it could dry. 

“ _ Gute nacht _ , Fjord. I love you,” Caleb spoke into his neck.

“Love you too, Caleb.” Fjord kissed Caleb’s temple and sunk into the mattress.

His eyes closed, and as the darkness enveloped him, Fjord focused on Caleb curled up next to him. Fjord’s fingers found purchase in Caleb’s hair, and Caleb nuzzled into the contact.

Sleep claimed Fjord quickly that night, and the only part of his dream that he could recall in the next morning was a seaside cabin, and a bedside whispered  _ “Guten morgen.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any and all kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc are appreciated!


End file.
